


Klaine Advent Challenge Drabble 21

by asuninside



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2013 [21]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuninside/pseuds/asuninside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Us</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klaine Advent Challenge Drabble 21

_You've reached the voicemail of Kurt Hummel. Please leave a message after the tone._

"Hi, Kurt. It's...it's me. I just wanted to say thank you again for having me to stay. When your dad suggested it I wasn't sure at first. I didn't think you'd want me there. Then I did some thinking. I realized that it was _us_. I didn't want to say this while I was in New York because I didn't know how you'd take it. I know that's cowardly of me, but then, you and I both know who the brave one always was in our relationship. The point is, we're parallel lines, Kurt. We're always going to be connected in some way, big or small. Even if you never fully forgive me, even if we never give it a second try, we'll still always mean a hell of a lot to each other. At least, I hope so. Anyway, that's what I wanted to say and now I've said it. Have a wonderful rest of your Christmas break. I lo...take care. Bye."

 


End file.
